Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glove compartment.
Related Art
DE 20 2015 100 607 U1 discloses a glove compartment of a motor vehicle. The glove compartment has a storage tray and a cover. Whenever the cover is opened, the storage tray is accessible. Whenever the cover is closed, the storage tray is not accessible. Locking units for the cover are provided on the storage tray. The locking units either permit a movement of the cover or prevent such a movement. An electric drive connection interacts with the locking unit via a connecting element so that the locking unit is releasable by actuation of the drive device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a glove compartment with a cover that is of compact design and that can be opened and closed easily.